


I command thee: Rise up！

by Idiompaste



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types, Jesus Cries - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiompaste/pseuds/Idiompaste
Summary: 迟到的复活节文，Jesus Cries AU，新约retelling，有原创情节，有JCS情节台词引用。JC外貌自行想象，伯多禄可代电影Ulrich伯金发美人，犹大可代电影《叛徒犹大》。新约大六角，伯多禄视角。（悄悄推一下我cp耶/伯，斜线有意义）有空会修改和加注释。注意：tag打了抹大拉的马利，文中马利设定为马大和拉撒路的姐妹（参考了《若望福音》），按福音书注释她和抹大拉的马利不是同一人。文中属有意模糊，不影响整体阅读。
Relationships: Jesus Christ/John the Apostle, Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot, Jesus Christ/Mary Magdalene, Jesus Christ/Pontius Pilate (Jesus Christ Superstar), Jesus Christ/Simon Peter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I command thee: Rise up！

“咔嗒”一声，打火机窜出橙色火苗，其根部蓝如傍晚天空。黑风衣男子点着了烟，抽了口，然后三根手指捏住那烟卷，出神地盯着末端的火光。

他没有这习惯，但从不拒绝别人递去的。配得上他的烟这个世界没有。人也一样，我不是，他们也不是。但这些都毫无意义，毫无意义。

“我们要出发了。”男子听到楼下有人喊他，这个时候太阳最后一丝红光也掺进了天穹，混合渲染出暗紫。城市灯光渐起，从楼顶看好像微亮的烟头。不论街上如何动荡，总有人会继续自己的生活，“伯多禄，我们得去约帕了。”  
“来了。”男子把烟掐灭，扔到旁边发锈的垃圾桶，下了楼。一个穿酒红卫衣的青年站在楼梯边，轻声对伯多禄说：“我把行李放后备箱了，我们能走了吗？”  
伯多禄点点头，和青年一起走过堆满杂物、墙壁长满霉菌的楼道，钻进路边一辆破车。开车的是个年轻男人，和青年有一模一样的栗色卷发。

若望还是个孩子呢，他那么温柔孝顺，没人讨厌得起来，可是再也没有胸膛给他倚靠了。

伯多禄斜靠在后座，望着窗外寥寥行人、倒闭的店铺和昏黄的街灯，晚秋的枯叶落在柏油马路上，了无生气。他感觉自己的生命力被抽走，变得如同这枯叶，只有被碾碎化作尘土才能好受些，才能深埋在寂静的地底，远离上方的混乱嘈杂。他已经几天没合眼了，连那事情发生之后也未曾失眠，现在他睡不着了。  
黑暗中他能看见那些面孔，所以不敢入睡。每一张脸都能激荡他的心，唤起纷杂的情感。也许哭一场会好些，可是情感全都撞在一堵冰墙上，看似消解实则被冻住。他哭不出。

若望。加略人犹大。玛利。本丢•彼拉多。  
“我要把我的教会建立在这磐石上，阴间的门不能战胜她，我要将天国的钥匙交给你。”

耶稣把自己盘里的面包掰开，放一半在伯多禄的盘子里，把自己杯里的酒倒一半在伯多禄杯里。他转向众门徒：“你们不可对人说我是基督，只要心里记住伯多禄的答话。”  
门徒各自散去后，只留伯多禄和耶稣一道。  
“耶稣，事情必须如此吗？”他直视前方，盯着门外尘土飞扬的马路，目不斜视。  
“你知道我已经全说清了。”他感到那双温柔的深色眼睛看着他，可他不敢转头。  
“我情愿痛苦和死临到我身上。”他执拗地说。  
他听见耶稣轻轻叹气，感觉那手臂伸过来搂住他的肩膀。雅赫维使伯多禄的心刚硬，他无动于衷，不是因为耶稣对他说“撒旦，退到我后面去”，不是因为他叫自己“绊脚石”，而是因为耶稣不允许他追随，后来却允许另一个人。

加略人犹大，从来看不顺眼，厌恶像剖开的生鱼泛出血沫。可他还是作了耶稣的门徒。  
这人长相挺端正：皮肤晒成浅棕，头发厚密累垂、黑如乌鸦。他的眼神如电光烈焰，他的眉弯折如锐利锋刃，身材高挑健壮，如此青年很难让人反感。  
可他的脾气很不讨人喜欢。不像雅各伯那样成熟而矜持，不像若望那样礼貌又体贴，他满身傲气，又极固执，犀利而挑衅，是个怀疑者。他跟奋锐党的西门不一样，后者虽然看上去更加好战，毫不掩饰地持械，天天劝耶稣组建军队攻占耶路撒冷，毕竟极敬重而崇拜耶稣。犹大不同，一个反叛者。

伯多禄这样想着，心里极痛苦。正午的阳光直接照射在他脸上，汗水一刻不停地流淌，血管扩张使他头痛，感到昏沉而模糊，真是片刻不得安宁。然而他必须忍住不表现出来，因为耶稣正在讲道，站在公园草坪上，对着聚集而来的男男女女。他们中有衣着光鲜的税吏，有穿泛黄T恤的洗衣女工，有裹着破毯子的流浪汉，此刻全部聚精会神地聆听这个说话的人：他身穿白衬衫和牛仔裤，一头柔顺黑发扎起成马尾，晒得黝黑的皮肤此时渗出汗珠，深色的眼里闪烁坚定的光芒。  
“儿啊，你常和我同在，我一切所有的都是你的。”飘逸的思绪瞬间被拉回，伯多禄一惊，抬头时发现那双深色眼睛正直直看向他，随后耶稣转开视线，望向了税吏们：“只是你这个兄弟失而复得，应当欢宴喜乐。”

独独一句话，他不止对他们讲，也讲给我。他看透了我的心思！

传道结束后，伯多禄离开人群，发现犹大正把他们的行李搬往大巴车。伯多禄朝他径直走去：“喂，犹大，我来帮你。”  
年轻人回过头，见是伯多禄，眼中闪现一丝反感和怀疑。“这点小事就不必劳烦高贵的继承人了。”他讥讽地说。伯多禄的怒火借着高温一下子燃起，耶稣说了教会和钥匙的话之后，犹大就这么叫他了。  
“让我来吧。”他伸出手，惊讶自己的声音竟如此冷静威严，也许是圣灵的秘密运作。犹大惊讶地看着他，似乎不敢相信。他瞪了伯多禄两三秒，有那么一瞬觉得他好像耶稣，于是让步了，把两个又沉又大的帆布包递给伯多禄。  
两人走在烤得发烫的土路上，一个穿白一个穿黑，都沉默不语，各自想着事，却想起了同一件事：管会堂的人去了海边。

当时管会堂的雅依洛来到海滨，来求助。耶稣拉着那女孩细痩苍白的手，对她说：“女孩，我叫你起来。”女孩子立即起来了，还能行走，她的灰白的脸颊恢复了正常颜色，眼里有生命的光。

逾越节前一个月，一行人来到伯达尼，受到马大的招待。伯多禄坐在耶稣右边，挨着雅各伯和若望，耶稣的左边则坐着马大的弟弟拉撒路。筵席进行到一半，一个金棕头发的陌生女子从门口走进来，径直走向耶稣。伯多禄警惕起来，虽不去拦她，却紧盯她和她手里拿的玻璃瓶，注意她的一举一动。  
“拉比，”她开口，嗓音清甜，“请允许我为您涂抹这油膏。”说着便拔出瓶塞要把油膏倒在手上。  
“请让我检查一下这东西。”伯多禄伸出手，女子看起来有些不快。伯多禄见状想把瓶子拿过来，却听见耶稣说：“谢谢您，善人。”一边轻按下他的手臂，又轻拍两下让他安心。  
女子倒出末药气味的油膏，闻上去清甜又凉丝丝的。她把油膏放手心揉搓，先是涂在耶稣披下的黑发上和脸上，又握住他的双手，涂在手背上。伯多禄对这一幕十分不解，程度不下若望和他说的光啊黑暗啊这个世界的王啊那些话。  
他迷惑地看着女子的举动，被突然响起的声音吓了一跳，转头发现是犹大站了起来，吼道：“喂，女人，你为什么不把那上等的’拿尔多’香膏拿去换三百块银元，救济穷人呢！”  
“拿尔多”香膏！能买好几年的烟呢。伯多禄想，他两个月才抽一包廉价烟。在席的门徒开始窃窃私语，似乎多认为犹大说的是。  
犹大又喊道：“耶稣，你为什么任她这么做？难道你看重你的头发和双手，胜过看重穷人吗！”  
“由她吧。”耶稣望向犹大，伯多禄发现他的眼中满是忧伤，“这样我逝去后你们就不会痛悔了。穷人永远都有，我却不常有。”  
他们得知女子名叫玛利，是马大的妹妹，拉撒路的姐姐，在其它城市工作，长久没回了，所以他们都不认得她。后来她一直跟着他们，听耶稣讲道。马利生性稳重，会照顾人，又活泼聪慧，伯多禄不讨厌她，只在见她和耶稣一起时才生出些许不满。他不表现出来，也不对别人抱怨。  
不过他总会看见犹大跑到那两人身边，用刻薄的话刺痛他们，等马利脸色变得极其难看，一声不响地跑走了，他才和耶稣说些别的话，握住他的双手。大多时候，耶稣会责备犹大，有几次他发了怒，就直接甩开犹大的手去追马利，犹大则垂头丧气地走开。

随着逾越节的临近，伯多禄发现耶稣越来越忧郁，犹大变得越来越易怒，便知道那件事快发生了。但他什么都做不了，他只能等待自己的命运显现，然后去接受上主的旨意。  
逾越节当天凌晨一点，伯多禄正躺在旧床垫上，辗转反侧无法入睡。他听见命运的脚步声逼近，把一块比死亡更沉重的巨石压在他胸口，让他喘不过气。  
敲门声响起，伯多禄从地板上跳起来，冲去开门。窗外透入的星光洒在来人脸上，让伯多禄看清是耶稣。他立刻知道耶稣前半夜在给犹大讲道理下命令，知道犹大接受了任务，并且去实行。他浑身冰凉，命运已到达门扉。  
“已经很晚了。”伯多禄只说得出这几个字，看着耶稣身穿白袍，衬着他披散的黑发，双眼如映射星光的潭。苍白，单薄，柔弱。  
耶稣一言不发，只是进门关门，然后抱住了他。伯多禄愣了下，也伸手抱住怀里的人，发现自己的双臂颤抖。他冰凉，因此能明显感觉到那人身躯的温暖。他很想哭，像是冰融化渗水。  
耶稣闻到伯多禄身上的烟草味，混合干净衣服的气味，感受到他手臂的力量，便心安了。他紧紧地抓住伯多禄，好不让自己在虚空里无止境地下坠，好暂时不去想以后的事。他们只求这般相拥，这般相互支撑。  
他们就这样拥抱着，伯多禄凝视着黑暗和门板，突然想问一个问题。没等他开口，耶稣先出声了：“我也不清楚。”  
伯多禄羞得双颊双耳都发烫了。  
“唯独跟你在一起，我不情愿去做注定的事。”耶稣抬起头，定定地看到伯多禄的灰眼睛里去。  
“所以你呵斥你心里的撒旦，还叫我绊脚石。”  
耶稣没再回答，又紧紧拥抱了伯多禄一下，感受到他双臂的回应，然后便离开了。如果他待得太久，撒旦会完全进入他的心，再也不出来。

犹大怒气冲冲地指责了耶稣一番，然后跑出了房间，跑向必然。门徒们都以为他是去买酒消气，只有坐得离耶稣最近的四个人知道他是背叛者。  
“那人若没有生，为他更好。”伯多禄听见耶稣喃喃自语，听出他哀痛如心死。伯多禄盯着桌面，试图从木纹里找出自己的命运。  
他清清楚楚知道耶稣去祈祷。他的心神清醒，眼皮却沉重如灌铅，在这客西马尼园。  
“我父，若是可能，就让这杯离开我吧。但不要照我的意，而要照你的意。”第一次祈祷。  
“我父，若这杯无法移开，那我就饮了它，成你的意。”第二次祈祷。  
第三次祈祷说的话和第二次一样。  
伯多禄想跑去把这个人拥入怀中。他被耶稣全然是人的脆弱、全然是人的坚强迷住了。但他不能这么做，这种悲伤只属于耶稣自己，别人无法触及也无法夺去。  
随后耶稣叫他们起来作见证。祭司长和警卫队队长带着手持刀剑棍棒的警卫前来，和众门徒相对而立。犹大从警卫群里走出，上前对耶稣说：“拉比，我向你问安。”  
一切都无法挽回了，伯多禄透不过气，之后的事更让他感觉像是喉咙被掐住：犹大靠近耶稣，充满爱欲地吻了他的唇，吻了三次。

彼拉多冲进审讯室，虽然隔着玻璃，伯多禄还是知道他和耶稣在说什么。他知道，彼拉多看似凶狠地把耶稣往瓷砖墙上撞，实则用自己的手臂托住他后背，跟进去的祭司长和其他人没看出来。  
“为什么你不为自己辩护？装疯卖傻也行！”彼拉多低声嘶吼，“你懂我在说什么吗？”  
“你的权力从来没有握在你自己手里。看这玻璃外站的人们，个个都盘算着夺走你的权力。但是天上那位的权柄永世长存。”耶稣沾血的唇一张一翕。  
“你真傻，耶稣，你这么说，叫我怎么帮你？”  
伯多禄嘴里的酸涩味越发强烈。  
是啊，一个人只要愿意去接近他，就会爱他。我们是，彼拉多也是。  
“一切已成定局，你无力改变。”耶稣附在总督的耳边说。  
“这人留不得，你要把他钉十字架。”祭司长劝道。  
彼拉多扯着耶稣的衣领，把那溅血的白领子紧攥得皱成一团，终于还是恨恨地放开了，不过他并没有再次把耶稣往碎裂的瓷砖上摔。  
“想死就去死吧！”他吼道，嗓音已然嘶哑，“你这愚蠢的殉道者，与我无关！想死就去死吧！”他伸出手，发现沾满了鲜红的血，恍惚间他觉得那血永远洗不干净，好像渗进了他的皮肤一样。  
是夜，满月红如血，万物都在为那人哀恸。

伯多禄看着众门徒悲伤的神情，深吸一口气，宣布：“经证实犹大已死。他本是我们中的一员，却行了不义之事，还用那不义的钱财买了一块田地。最后他遭受报应，倒头堕下而死，一切脏腑都流了出来。”  
他看见他们露出各种神情，有大仇得报的畅快，有鄙夷，也有哀伤。他知道，犹大之死并非如此，可他必须这么说，必须让人这样记下。后世会把犹大当作一个叛徒、一个背信弃义的家伙，忘记他也是深爱那人的。  
后来伯多禄和雅各伯、若望一起传道，建立了教会。他听说彼拉多不久辞职了，带着妻子皈依了他们的教会。以后有人会记得彼拉多是怎么爱那人的，还会为此写一本书。

伯多禄到过很多城，看过很多悲哀的事，约帕这城的悲哀也不见少。他们在那里帮助了很多人，也新添了很多教众。冬天很快过去了，接着春天也过去了。  
一天，有两个人来到他们在约帕的落脚处，发现只有伯多禄在，便请求他说：“求你去我们那里，有个女信徒得病死了，她叫塔比达，希腊名是多尔卡。”于是伯多禄和他们去了。  
一群人聚在阁楼哭泣，带路人给伯多禄指了死者的房间，而她的朋友们聚拢到他身边，跟他倾诉她们的哀伤，回忆她们和死者共度的日子。  
伯多禄让众人留在门外，自己进了房间。他看见死者躺在床上，双手细痩苍白，双颊凹陷灰白。他按惯例屈膝祈祷，这里的氛围让他觉得似曾相识。如果雅各伯和若望也在，他们也会这么想，甚至会有那么一瞬间，能在伯多禄的身影里瞥见那个人。

他似乎受到某种启示，于是结束祈祷，转向那女孩说：“塔比达，我叫你起来。”


End file.
